Four interrelated projects are underway to elucidate the pathobiology of Neisseria gonorrhoeae. The mechanism of genetic exchange by DNA-mediated transformation is under investigation to enable us to more readily manipulate the chromosome of this organism. Studies are in progress to develop a genetic linkage map of N. gonorrhoeae. The regulation of the autolysin and its role in antibiotic resistance are being explored. Finally, the factors that influence interspecific exchange of various genes regulating the surface of the cell and biosynthetic pathways will be studied. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: La Scolea, L.J.Jr., M. Dul and F.E. Young. 1975. Stability of pathogenic colony types of Neisseria gonorrhoeae in liquid culture by using the parameters of colonial morphology and deoxyribonucleic acid transformation. J. Clin. Microbiol. 1:165-170. Young, F.E., V. Ploscowe and G.A. Wilson. Mechanism of DNA-mediated transformation in Neisseria gonorrhoeae. Submitted to Microbiology 1976.